


It's called being observant, Ben

by martianapplecrumble



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben judges Klaus's "observance", Fluff, Klaus helping Luther, M/M, POV Klaus, Pseudo-Incest, some self-esteem issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martianapplecrumble/pseuds/martianapplecrumble
Summary: Klaus is observant.Well, maybe his siblings didn't notice this, because they aren't as observant as he is. But Klaus is indeed observant, especially so when he is sober.So of course he noticed that something - SOMETHING - was going on between Luther and Five.





	It's called being observant, Ben

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the apocalypse (which did not happen here). Five is 16-18 years old here.

Klaus is observant.  
Well, maybe his siblings didn't notice this, because they aren't as observant as he is. But Klaus is indeed observant, especially so when he is sober.  
So of course he noticed that something - SOMETHING - was going on between Luther and Five.  
He saw it in the way someting changed in the way they looked at each other.   
He saw it in the fact that Luther always sat next to Five during meals, and in the way Five smiled at him with that sugar-sweet smile every time he did.  
He saw it because he often came across the two doing something together, was it watching a movie or looking at the samples from the Moon (Klaus overhead Five asking Luther to show them to him). He noticed Luther smile brightly when Five pointed out how these samples can contribute to space research. Klaus was happy for him too: for once, Luther didn't feel that his fake mission was completely useless. That he, himself, wasn't completely useless.  
He saw it in the way Five rested his head on Luther's large shoulder when they sat together on the sofa. He would dose off sometimes, bored by the conversation going on between the others, and Luther would let him sleep like that and carried him to bed afterwards.   
Klaus saw once that Luther kissed Five on the forehead lightly as he slept in his arms, but he didn't say anything about that to him just yet.  
He also once saw them hug. It was so tender, Luther pressing Five gently to his chest and Five wrapping his skinny arms around Luther's broad body. Klaus paused in the doorway, looking at the scene with wide eyes, but Ben slapped the back of his head and told him to mind his own business.  
"You call that "being observant", Klaus, but you are actually spying after them!"  
"I just want to find out what's going on!" Klaus winced.  
"But don't you think it's their own business?" Ben crossed his arms.  
Klaus made a face at him and went downstairs to fetch something to eat.  
They were so happy together, Luther and Five. But when they were apart, Luther seemed to be sad for some reason. He usually woke up before Five, and Klaus saw him sit in the kitchen, brooding quietly, stirring the sugar in his coffee for almost an hour.  
"Do you think it has something to do with Five?" Klaus asked Ben quietly.  
"Who knows."  
"But he is so sad when Five is not around! Maybe I should go ask him?"  
"Klaus..."  
"Thanks Ben, I will ask him."  
"But..."  
Ignoring his ghost brother, Klaus walked into the kitchen, sitting down next to Luther.  
"Morning Luther! The Earth says hello!" Klaus smiled, grabbing a cookie from the cookie jar.  
Luther turned his head sharply, clearly surpised by Klaus's appearence.   
"Uh, morning to you too, Klaus," he said, finally taking a sip of his already cold coffee.  
"Would you prefer the small-talk thingy or should I move straight to the question?" Klaus asked, still smiling.  
Luther raised an eyebrow.  
"Straight to the point. What's wrong?"  
"And that's exactly the question! What's WRONG, Luther?"  
Klaus noticed a bit of panic in his eyes.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You are so moody! You sit here for hours, torturing your coffee, looking into the distance with sad eyes... What's got into ya, big guy?"  
Luther sighed and stared into his half-empty cup.   
"Look, Klaus, thank you for wanting to help, but this is very personal. I don't think I will share it with anyone."  
"But did you share it with Five?" Klaus asked, smirking a little.  
Luther's cheeks turned a little pink at that. Klaus made another point in his head.  
"No," he answered.  
There was a pause because Klaus stuffed a whole cookie in his mouth and, as hard as he tried to ask Luther another question, it wouldn't come out.  
"In fact," Luther continued, spinning the half-empty cup in his hands, "Five is the last person I want to know about this."  
"But why? You two seem so... close," Klaus grinned, leaning on the table slightly.  
The pink in Luther's cheeks went a little brighter.  
"It's... it's complicated," he managed to say, drinking up the rest of his stone cold beverage.  
"In what way? And if you can't tell Five, maybe you can tell me! Hey, you know I won't tell anyone, I just want to help," Klaus smiled, patting Luther on the back.  
Luther gave him a weak smile back.  
"Come on, spill the tea, big guy," Klaus said reassuringly.  
Luther let out a deep sigh.   
"Fine. Five and I... We... We um..."  
Klaus tilted his head, waiting for the "dating" he already heavily suspected.  
"We... became really close, and I... I..."  
Klaus raised and eyebrow.  
"You?.."  
Luther sighed and looked away, his cheeks even a darker shade of pink than before.  
"I... think I have feelings for him," he said, barely audible.  
So.. they weren't dating yet? But at least he was partly correct. Klaus did his best to express surprise, making huge eyes and letting out a loud gasp.  
"WOW! That's so wonderful! Why haven't you told him yet?"  
"Don't be silly, Klaus," Luther whispered. "I will never tell him."  
"Hey, but why?" Klaus asked, resting his hand on Luther's back again.  
Luther closed his eyes. He seemed so tense and sad, and Klaus felt so sorry for him.  
"Why would he want to be with me? He is beautiful, inside and out, and I am... I am ugly, and horrible, I am a literal monster..."  
Klaus heard his voice break as the man held himself to not let the tears out of his eyes.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Klaus stroked his back lightly in an attempt to comfort. "No reason to turn onto yourself like that! You are not a monster, Luther! Besides... have you even noticed the way Five looks at you?"  
"The way he... what?.." Luther asked quietly.  
"Yeah, staring at you like hearts are about to pop out of his eyes..." Klaus drawled out.  
Luther blushed, covering his face with his hands and shaking his head.  
"That can't be real."  
"It is real! I saw it myself! With that pair of eyes I have!" Klaus said, pointing at his eyes.  
Klaus recalled that one time when he saw the two in the kitchen, alone together. He was about to come in but hid at the doorway, not wanting to interrupt (and trying his best to ignore Ben's judgement of his "observance").  
It was late morning, and everyone else was already doing other things in other rooms, and even Grace was busy cleaning upstairs. So Luther was making some simple kind of breakfast for him and Five - how come they woke up AT THE SAME TIME, Klaus thought with a smirk, - and Five was sitting at the table with a large mug of coffee.  
Only he wasn't drinking the coffee.  
He was too busy looking at Luther while he paid no attention, and smiling to himself.  
Klaus wondered up to this day why they woke up at the same time back then. He even tried asking Ben, whose reply was "I don't stalk them like you do".  
He couldn't ask Luther, for obvious reasons.  
"I have no reason to lie to you, Luther! You know me, if I saw that little Number Five is not into you, I would tell you to try and move on."  
"So..." Luther paused. "You really think...?"  
"I know. I've never seen Five give anyone a tender look, let alone this..." Klaus smiled. "And if Ben was here, he would agree with me."  
Klaus turned around to see Ben nod.  
"He does agree," Klaus said, turning back to Luther.  
Luther smiled a little, the tension in his body easing up a bit.  
"You should tell him one day, you know. He will be so happy to hear that!" Klaus grinned reassuringly.   
"And you think he will..."  
"Yeah! Just wait for the right moment, you know," Klaus winked and hopped off the chair.  
Luther blushed again.  
Just at that moment, they've heard a yawn and a familiar voice behind them.  
"Morning Luther, morning Klaus."  
"Hey sleepyhead!" Klaus grinned at Five, briefly looking at Luther who tried his best to hide his blush.  
"Hey Five!" Luther smiled gently at the smaller boy.  
Five hopped onto the chair next to Luther.  
"Can I have a coffee?" Five questioned.  
"Sure, I will make you a cup!" Luther said, getting off the chair immediately and walking to the coffee machine.  
"Mhm. You know you make the best coffee, right?" Five asked, making Luther's cheeks go red for who knows which time that morning.  
Well, it looked like it was time for Klaus to leave the two alone.  
"Okay guys, I think I gotta go," Klaus grinned, heading to the door. "See you two later."  
"Yeah, see you later," Luther smiled back, a thankful smile that Klaus was happy to see.  
He went outside to stroll the city streets, happy with the way this day started.

 

 

 

***  
He came back home a few hours later, because he needed to get some food. Klaus was sure that Five and Luther had already finished their breakfast, so he wouldn't interrupt their "alone together" moment.  
Klaus entered the kitchen, only to freeze in the doorway, his eyes going round and his jaw dropping.  
Five was sitting on the kitchen counter, his skinny hands wrapped around Luther's neck. They were kissing, slowly and gently, from what Klaus could see.  
"Holy shit..." he heard Ben mutter next to him.  
Hoping to stay unnoticed, Klaus backed away to the door, quietly closing it behind him.  
"Well," he said quietly to Ben. "This time, it's good that I didn't listen to you."


End file.
